Playing Hearts
by Naruko Ninja
Summary: Summary: I never really had interest in girls, and it’s NOT because I’m gay! This was an exception though, because no matter how stupid Naruto’s “challenge” was, I had to except it. There was no way I was going to lose the bet to him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I never really had interest in girls, and it's NOT because I'm gay! This was an exception though, because no matter how stupid Naruto's "challenge" was, I had to except it. There was no way I was going to lose the bet to him.

Training was finished, I had expended all my chakra working on perfecting my new jutsu. Naruto and Sakura approached me, they had also been training. Well Naruto had anyway, Sakura had finished about an hour ago but had stayed anyway.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat, you worked so hard and all." I knew my answer right away.

"No, thanks." Naruto was quick to chime in afterwards.

"We could go get some ramen, Sakura-chan!" Sakura, who was less than enthusiastic, was quick to respond.

"No way, Naruto!" That was pretty cold, and I thought I was harsh. I swear sometimes they act as if this was some weird romance novel. Naruto likes Sakura, but Sakura likes me. So where does that leave me? Naruto? Eww , no! Just because I don't like Sakura or any other fan girl doesn't automatically make me gay for Naruto. He's cool and all but Sasuke x any other guy is a big no, no. But I digress, we all ended up going to get ramen as a team. Sakura was obviously waiting for Naruto to leave. Naruto, being as oblivious as he is, just kept scarfing down more food. Finally, Sakura gave up and went home. Naruto ordered another bowl of miso.

"Where do you fit so much food, dobe?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Well we all have our talents. I can eat a million bowls of ramen and you can pretty much get any girl to fall for you." I wasn't really paying attention when I responded and anyway it sounded like the truth.

"Yup, that's sounds exactly right." I replied. Naruto gave me a strange look, disbelief mixed with indigestion, most likely from the ramen.

"I was being sarcastic, geez you really are conceded teme!" I had no clue what he was talking about. I was certain that I wasn't exaggerating. I really could seduce any girl to have them fall head over heels for me. I mean seriously, had Naruto ever seen how many love letters I get per day?

"I am not being conceded, it's the truth." I countered with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you probably couldn't even get the kunzite in the village to fall for you."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. I was getting into it now and I could tell that so was he.

"Let's make it a bet! Winner can humiliate the loser in any way they choose!"

"Fine then, it's a bet." I replied while shaking his outstretched hand. I didn't know why I had accepted exactly, but I knew one thing for sure: This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Why? Why did I accept the stupid bet? Was I drunk? No. I woke up this morning and it hit me. I had to get every kunoichi to fall for me. Well all the ones of similar age anyway. It would be kind of creepy if I had to hit on Kurenai or something. That did However include Sakura… and Ino… and some others. The swirling thought made me hungry. A tomato sandwich, that's what I needed. I have no tomatoes. Damn. I walked to the grocery store to buy some. As I was debating which tomato would be better suited for breakfast, I heard my name being called.

"Sasuke, yo Sasuke!" Naruto called. He was pulling a cart behind him that was full of instant ramen cups. Not surprising in the least. He had a mischievous look in his eyes that worried me.

"Here's the list!" he said cheerily while handing me a piece of paper.

"The list?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Yup," he responded, "good luck!" he called back, leaving me with the note in my hand and a million questions on my mind. I slowly unfolded the piece of paper to reveal the contents. As soon as I saw what it was I let out a big sigh. The letter looked something like this:

Hey there teme! Here's the list of girls you have to get:

1. Sakura

2. Ino

3. Hinata

4. Tenten

I was somewhat relieved there was only four, and the first two would be easy. Or so I thought until I read the bottom that said this:

Sakura and Ino are way to simple so I'm gonna make it harder !You have to go on a date with both of them at the same time.

Crap. I'm seriously going to have to beat up that idiot later. He probably wants me to get caught. Naruto didn't think very far ahead though because I can easily use doppelgangers. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I just have to make sure I keep them at totally different places. Hah! Did Naruto think that would throw me off? Not a chance. I had my plan, now I just needed to put it into action.

Later that day, after training, I sent one of my shadow clones to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I took a the breath as Sakura walked up to me with the usual question.

" Hey Sasuke-kun, there's a cute restaurant that opened recently and I though maybe you'd like to go with me." she asked hopefully. I let out a 'sure' that was barely audible… but Sakura heard the quiet response.

"Did you say yes Sasuke-kun?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" I responded, still barely above a whisper.

"Then we should go right now!" she said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off to who knows where. Maybe my clone was having better luck.

_'I wonder if Sasuke's having better luck._' thought Sasuke number two as he trudged through Konoha, forcefully being pulled by Ino. When he had reluctantly asked her out, she jumped into action. She started blabbering about 'A totally adorable café that had just opened.' They went in and took some seats. Ino chattered nonstop, which Sasuke was actually grateful for. He would have dreaded any sort of awkward silence in which he would have to attempt to strike up a conversation.

Me and Sakura walked into the café and -- wait is Sakura and I? Who cares. Anyway, while Sakura was occupied speaking to the cashier, I casually took a look around. That is until I noticed my clone and Ino. Then I started freaking out… on the inside. Right when Sakura was about to turn around, I grabbed her wrist pulling her toward me in the process.

"Sasuke-kun" she said quietly while a blush formed on her face.

"Sakura" I spoke carefully. If I was to successfully get Sakura out of there without being discovered, then I would have to play the role of Casanova. I hated my life. I had seen soap operas before, so I figured it would be like playing the hero. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha watches soaps. Back when my life tragedy occurred I went through the several stages of depression. Disbelief that it had really happened, hatred towards my stupid brother, and the I finally got to sadness and grief. I stayed home eating gallons of ice cream and watching Spanish soap operas about some girl named Leticia. In this situation I needed to be the cool guy that the main actress falls in love with.

"Sakura-_chan,_ maybe we could go somewhere quieter, with less people." I stated coolly. She looked at me incredulously as I took her hand and let her out. I took her to a cherry-blossom orchard. It seemed cliché but at the same time effective. She would talk and sometimes ramble on but she was content with the few words I would give her in exchange. When it was finally over I walked to the designated meeting area. My clone was already there. We nodded simultaneously knowing the 'mission' was complete. I brought my clone back and the took out the list. Sakura, check. Ino, check. Hmm, the Hyuuga girl next.

That shouldn't be too hard…I hope.

Author's Note: I finally updated the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I tried to make things a bit more clear so I hope it helps. The pairings for this are undecided so if anyone actually wants a certain pairing just mention it in a review. Thanks again! Until next time, Bye-Bee!


End file.
